McGucket's Thoughts
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: Takes place after Northwest Mansion Noir. McGucket is in his garbage hut in the dump trying to figure out what the laptop is counting down to and still trying to remember his past life. How will he relate these two? Rated T to be on the safe side. First story!


**Hey people, so this is my first fanfiction and I'm so exciting to finally be on this website! The new episode for Gravity Falls is tonight, so I got this account and wrote this story just in the nick of time, or else the story would have been harder to understand and/or enjoy. I hope you like the story. Takes place after Northwest Mansion Noir.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"Something's coming. Something big". That was true without a doubt. The clock read 21:30:08. It's less than a day until... something...happens.

I somehow feel like I know what's going to happen. Like somehow I knew all along this day was coming, but I don't know how. Sadly.

I'm still trying to recall things from my earlier life. It's like I said before, everything before 1982 was just a blur. A fog. A haze. A needle in a hay stack. Something left behind, forgotten, and maybe never found again. I know now why (technically, I did this to myself), but what horrible thing did I see and do make me go to such lengths to actually make a machine to erase it from my mind? Permanently or 30 years temporary, I may never know.

I sighed as I looked at my reflection off a frying pan in my garbage hut. No literally, it's made of garbage. I really wish Dipper would have talked to me at the party and I could've told him what's going on, but I guess I can't blame him for wanting to take a night off. He's been through a lot since coming to this town with hardly any rest between all these adventures he's been through and most of all, he's a kid. An almost teenager. An almost teenager who I feared had less time left than what I wished he had.

Dipper. Dipper and Mabel. The fraternal twins just came to have a nice, relaxing summer with their great-uncle, and this is what happens. They end up being sucked into all of the insane supernatural that goes on within this town. I, too, became sucked into the fascination of all the crazy things that happen, and I ended up living in the dump and being slightly mentally unstable because of it. Could that happen to Dipper and Mabel? No. I won't let that happen. I won't let anything happen to them. That's why I took that hit for Dipper when that creep from the Society of the Blindeye tried to erase his memory when he had the kid cornered with no escape. Thank goodness my reflexes are still in good shape. Another second later, I can't imagine what he would've forgotten. The summer? The journals? Mabel? It almost hurts too much to think about it. I'm just proud of what I did.

I closed my eyes as I once again tried to just sleep a little. I haven't been able to lately because I've either been doing calculations with the laptop or, when I did sleep, I'm haunted with memories of my former life. Memories I can't seem to fit together. They just never make any sense. Well, whatever comes to me tonight, I'm going to try to make sense of it. I'm going to remember my old life no matter what I have to do. I'm going to remember. With that motivation in mind, I lie down in my water bed, also known as a bathtub that was thrown in the trash one day, and fell asleep.

_I saw a strange blue light shining down on me. I then saw an even stranger yellow flash and a triangle with one eye in the middle. There was a flash of light and next thing I know, I see a flash of red and feel a terrible pain in my right hand._

_ "Fiddleford!" yells a voice I can't name, and suddenly, everything goes dark._

I awaken with a gasp. I shoot straight up in the tub and my eyes dart around the hut until my vision lands on my bandaged right hand. I stare at it blankly for a few seconds before I remember the red flash and pain in the same hand. What happened to it? Then I hear a voice in the back of mind whisper, "Your sixth finger". This frightens me. I've only heard that voice in a head a few time since I've tried regaining memory and the things it says only scares me more than help. I can only imagine what happened to my hand, but I can tell now it was something tragic.

Sixth finger? Did I ever have a sixth finger? Did someone else? If so, who? Oh man, all these unanswered questions in my head are going to make me go crazy. Or, crazier.

"Oh reflection of me, what should I do?" I ask the reflection of me off the pan. Sure, it isn't much, but at least talking to it keeps me sane enough to remember how to talk.

I begin to try to piece that nightmare, or maybe vision, together. So there's a blue light, then yellow with a triangle in the middle, the red, and I voice I can't name. It sounds so familiar, so why can't I name it? Why did that voice in my head say, "Sixth finger"? What happened?

Pull yourself together Fiddleford! I'm just about to calm down when the voice in my mind then whispers, "The apocalypse is coming". I almost yell. The voice talking to me, I know, is telling me important things, but it's scaring me more than helping.

I then realize I need more pieces of memories to figure out this event. With that thought in mind, I lie back down and go back to sleep.

_I see nothing but dark all around me, then I see a flash of white light, temporarily blinding me, and I hear the same voice whispering again, but what it says this time is almost too much to take._

_ "The end is near", it whispers._

I shoot up as I awaken actually screaming this time. I know enough now. The triangle guy, my finger, the red, the apocalypse, and the world ending. The triangle guy will cause the end of the world somehow. I believe that now. I can't sleep anymore. I have to get ready. I don't know exactly what's going to happen, but I know now for sure it's going to be utter catastrophe.

* * *

**It's like I said, this is my first story, so if you'll review and tell me what you think, what I need to improve on, what I need to cut back on, just tell me and I would appreciate that! Also, let's be honest, who else is excited for the new episode tonight?**


End file.
